


Paris, Timeless

by kiii17



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Tears
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of 'Paris Timeless' http://archiveofourown.org/works/1170055<br/>字数统计有错误，实际1900字左右。<br/>太晚了，你的身体上已经布满弹孔，你又醒来，回到最初的时候。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris, Timeless

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [paris, timeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170055) by [citadelofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords). 



巴黎，1832。这是你们的第一次轮回，但却不是最后一次。  
你每一次都清晰地记得，因为每一次你都会在最后一刻发现你一生所钟爱。太晚了，你的身体上已经布满弹孔，你又醒来，回到最初的时候。  
你并没有被困在死循环里。你只是不断地回到最初的时候，一次又一次。你把对金色神祗的回忆浸在酒精里。然后你从中醒来，战斗，战斗，为尊严和爱而战，那份从不曾消失的爱。你总在最后一秒找回信仰。然后你的身体上布满了弹孔，你又醒来，回到最初的时候。  
你曾为他而死。你只是觉察不到Patroclus是你，Pylades是你，Hephaestion也是你。从时间的黎明破晓前，你们就被连在一起，只是没有一次生还。  
你每一次都为他死去，但每一次都不同。第一次，你的神祗微笑着与你的手相碰。但还有那么多街垒，你一个人埋骨于破碎的木片堆中。  
除去第一次，你总是请求和朋友们再醉一场，在日出之前，因为你知道那就是终结。每一次他的反应都不同。前几次，他盯着你。第一次他抓住你的手臂不让你醉倒，你久久地望向那双大眼睛里。不是金色的，但他依旧是你的神。他看起来有些欲言又止。  
他对你点了点头。你允许自己，就这一次，去触碰他的脸颊，拍他的肩膀。你甚至不愿移开手掌，他也没有推开你。那一次，把自己从他身上分开尤其痛苦。你饮下一杯酒，凝望着他，他必须明白，因为当有人把酒瓶递到他手上时……他拒绝了。  
他就在这里，你简直想要尖叫着咒骂他那双眼睛里该死的关心。你明天就要死了，你想说，但他也心知肚明，他们都心知肚明，即使已然记不得之前的十三次。你只做一件事——随波逐流，这一次要允许自己做个好演员，向上伸手抓住他。  
他犹豫了一瞬，然后用手臂紧紧环住你，手指缠在你的发间，你不得不把他推开，因为这不在计划之内。天哪，他竟在你的身边徘徊了一会儿，手从未离开你的肩膀。他的指尖移到你的后脑，你们的额头相抵，你身体的每一个细胞都叫嚣着极乐的幸福。然后他离开，起身时又是一瞬的犹豫，你心里那个洞慢慢地张大，直到几乎无法忽略的程度。  
当他在街垒中死去时，你的心愤怒地尖叫。下一次，他高举着旗帜，站在最高的地方，他们不得不把你拉住，免得你爬上去追随他。你大叫着让他下来，下来啊，看在上帝的份上，但他没有听，之后就是坠落。固执的神。  
有一次你踏过朋友们的尸体去加入他。他的周身都是金色的光芒，但也不完全。他握不住你的手，他没有笑，你什么也没说，你甚至没有转头面对那些人，他只是举起那只握着旗帜的手，但当你的眼睛越过那四个举着枪瞄准他的人的肩头与他相遇时……都尽在不言中了，沉默已经胜过语言，胜过你伸出的那只手。你们死在一起，就像第一次的第一次一样，你知道的，下一次的死法还会不同，但就快要结束了。  
你再次醒来，那个世界的裤子比原来的要紧，机器轰鸣在街道而不是工厂里。你出现在一所大学里，而他还是金色的神祗，卷起的发和最初时一模一样。你们依旧抗争着，但有什么已经不一样了，你把他带回了公寓，在一个冰冷的冬日，因为他的家离咖啡厅有大半个镇子那么远，那个笨蛋。  
他碰倒了一座雕塑和一堆纸，你僵在那里，在你意识到他试图捡起的那些纸是你的素描时。每一座街垒，每一次逝去，每一个转世，所有都在那些不眠的夜里被痴狂的你描画在素描纸上，只有它们能将驱散你的 梦魇。你抢着去捡那些纸，感谢上帝，那个最好的人一直被阻挡在这些回忆之外，他永远不会知道，他甚至认不出自己，那些人看起来都太不同了。你呆住了，当一只手搭在你的腕上时。  
他凝视着你，眼睛里是泪水。多少次了，他说，多少次啊，他呛咳着，你的手不由得抚向他的脸。太多了，你哽咽着，你一次都不会记得，一次都没有，我们却还是一次一次地死去。  
这是他第一次吻你，笨拙却狂热，你想到你为此承受了多少，身体被多少子弹打穿，只是为了这一刻。  
这是你最后一次存有曾经的记忆，即使死亡仍不可避免。你寻到你的信仰，他找到他的灵魂，你们因一场事故而死，再次醒来时你的记忆已是一片空茫，你欣喜到了极点。这不重要。  
但你和他的故事还在继续，你们永远不会结束。总有一个你，一个他，总有一场战争、一次革命或是抗议。你们永远在战斗，你们永远不会屈服。你将爱和信仰酿作酒精饮下，他因你的玩世不恭而愤怒。在最后一秒，你总会找到你的信仰，他总会找到他的灵魂。而你们永远，永远逃不开死亡。  
End


End file.
